1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a recording medium transportation apparatus, a recording medium transportation method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
In general, in image forming apparatuses such as copy machines, printers and the like, a recording medium on which image forming processing has been performed is immediately outputted to an outside of the apparatus, and is supplied to a user.